Enduring Jealousy
by gandrea
Summary: "I'm NEVER going to love her." - What will happen if the unexpected happens? Garu is stuck with a situation and it is up to to him to solve it. GaruxPucca.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Firstly, I don't own Pucca or any characters here. This is GaruxPucca and it might seem like AbyoxPucca, but it isn't. *hints* Oh, not to mention AbyoxChing. Yeah, I have those in this fanfic. :) This is my first Pucca fanfiction I ever made. Please excuse my bad grammar because I'm just beginning to write. Bare with me. Making the plot of the story wasn't really that easy. But I had fun writing this. By the way, I know Garu and Pucca don't talk because of their vow of silence… but let's just pretend they talk in my fanfic. :P Do R&R if you want me to continue with the chapters.**

**

* * *

**

It was an ordinary day in Sooga Village and as usual, Pucca delivered noodles to the different people in the village. After delivering all the noodles, Pucca went back to the Goh-Rong to inform her uncles that she was done delivering.

"Uncle Ho, I'm done delivering the noodles! Can I go now?" Pucca said, twirling her hair.

"You're already done? Your ninja skills are improving, Pucca! Of course you may go, my dear." Uncle Ho replied in a gentle voice.

Pucca immediately ran outside the Goh-Rong and concentrated on finding the love of her life, Garu. Pucca knew Garu wasn't going to return the affection she had given him; but Pucca didn't mind. All she cared about was locking her eyes with his.

Then, she saw him. He had 2 neatly tied pigtails, a black suit in which had an image of heart in the middle of it. Even though he was a few blocks away, Pucca instantly recognized who he was. He was Garu.

'_I know, I'll sneak up on him. He'll never know!_' Pucca told herself, giggling.

After running for about 15 seconds, Pucca finally got hold of the love of her life. She grabbed him by his suit and swarmed him with kisses. Garu obviously didn't return the love she gave him. Instead, he spitted out his saliva and rubbed his lips continuously in disgust.

"Bleh! Will you ever leave me alone even for just one day?" Garu said in a demanding voice.

Pucca just giggled and pinned him down on the ground.

_**-Garu's POV-**_

She knocked me down on the floor. I didn't know she was that strong. I admit that she's actually tougher _and_ stronger than me. When she looked deeper into my eyes, I gave her a _don't-you-dare_ look. I knew she was going to swarm me with kisses _**again**_. And as usual, I was just there to rub off her icky girl saliva out of my face. A part of me just hated her so much. She was so annoying and she kept on chasing me like there was no tomorrow. Will this girl just give me a break even just for once? But then, a part of me secretly wanted her to be there. Wait. No, am I saying that I actually _love _her? Of course not. But really? I was confused. I jumped to the conclusion. _I was __**never **__going to love her_.

_**-End of Garu's POV-**_

Like the usual, Garu ran away from Pucca. And Pucca chased Garu, obviously. But Pucca was faster than Garu even though she practices her ninjutsu rarely. On the other hand, Garu was actually impressed. Then they spotted Ching and Abyo from the distance. Garu immediately ran to their direction. Finally, he caught up with them, leaving Pucca behind.

"Hey Garu! Why such in a hurry?" asked Abyo.

Garu gasped for breath and panted afterwards but managed to eye Pucca in the distance to point at her. Pucca was looking for Garu.

"Oh, I see. Why don't you like her? I mean, she's kind, cute... and all those things you're looking for from a girl." exclaimed Abyo.

Garu just rolled his eyes and Ching actually heard their _boy-to-boy_ conversation. Ching loved Abyo more than anyone in the village, but like Garu, he wasn't the guy who would be willing to give her chocolates and tell her sweet sayings that would make blush for good.

"Abyo, why aren't you sweet to me like you are to Pucca?" Ching asked in a rather disappointing voice.

"Well, duh. Because you don't look like her." answered Abyo.

Ching was completely broken-hearted and began to shed tears. Garu noticed Ching and gave Abyo a little push to inform him to apologize to Ching. That got Abyo's attention, and Abyo saw the broken-hearted Ching.

"Ching, I'm so-"

"Forget it. I'm moving on and finding another guy who would at least like me back." Ching replied in a mad voice, breaking his conversation with her.

Ching then ran away and slowly disappeared from the distance.

"Abyo, you're such an idiot." Garu said in a deep voice.

"What? It was _**HER**_ fault after all, she didn't want me to finish what I was saying."

"You should've just lied about Pucca. It can hurt girls' feelings, you know. Trust me." Garu said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. But what can I do? I mean, she said she moved on."

In the middle of the dead silence, Abyo began to jump and rip his shirt.

"HIYA!" Abyo exclaimed, ripping his shirt off.

Garu raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm. Back to the main topic. You should at least try to tell her you love her." Garu said, breaking the awkward silence.

"But that would be lying. Then I won't be with the girl I truly love at the end."

"You have to! And besides, who do you love anyway?" Garu asked, confused.

Then, Garu spotted somebody from the far distance, running towards him. He focused his eyes closely on the figure.

'_Oh no._' Garu told himself.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! What do you think will happen next? Will Abyo lie to Ching? Or will he just move on? And for Garu, do you think he'll change his mind about Pucca? Find out in the next chapters! Please R&R so that I could continue writing the next chapter. I really want to improve since I'm really just starting here. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everybody! Here you go! Chapter 2. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**-Pucca's POV- **_

There he is. The love of my life. The serious ninja. As I went nearer , I saw him with Abyo. Something struck my mind instantly. _Where's Ching? _That's strange. I always see her with Abyo and Garu. But how come she's not with them right now? Hmm, maybe she was worried about me and came looking for me. I saw Garu stood a few blocks away and he was eyeing me down. As I went closer, I grabbed his arm and puckered for a kiss. Obviously, he didn't give in. Instead, he pushed me to the ground and ran to Abyo's side to defend himself from me. I knew he loved me. Even just one bit.

_**-End of Pucca's POV- **_

"Hey, Pucca! Where have you been? We were looking for you." said Abyo in an exciting voice.

"I was looking for Garu..." Pucca replied innocently.

"Can you please just give me a break?" Garu shouted.

"Now, now. Don't be too harsh, Garu." Abyo replied in a fatherly voice.

Garu closed his eyes and looked away from Pucca.

"But you won't give me a break, either! I waited a long time for a kiss or at least a hug from you, but never did you give me one!" Pucca said in a calm yet angry voice.

"Oh please! Pucca! Don't you get it?" Garu exclaimed.

"Get what?"

"**I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU**, okay? So stop wasting my and your time chasing me and swarming me with disgusting girl kisses because I will _**NEVER **_love you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You get what I mean! **I HATE YOU**! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! You are just so annoying! So can you _PLEASE_ just leave me alone!"

It was enough for Pucca. Tears fell from her face. It was like a thousand knives stabbing her. She never felt so hurt in her life before. Garu, the love of her life, _**didn't**_ love her at all. She cried her whole heart out and ran to the Goh-Rong.

"Glad that was over." Garu smirked.

Abyo's jaw dropped the whole conversation. He never saw Pucca cry _that_ hard. He felt so sorry for Pucca.

"Garu… don't you think you were _too_ harsh?" asked Abyo.

"No I wasn't! I was just letting out what I truly feel!"

"But you could just tell her gently... not harshly. It doesn't mean you don't like her, you'll have to shout at her."

Garu widened his eyes and realized how harsh he was to Pucca. Abyo was right. He really needed to apologize. But how? He didn't know. Did he _really_ say the truth to Pucca?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. :( I didn't have time to make this chapter longer, I'm so sorry. Again, for the next chapter, I'll be needing some reviews and ratings. :) If you want the next chapter to come up, please do R&R. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating too much. Life's pretty busy nowadays. Thank you for reading and for the wonderful reviews. **** Your reviews really made my day.**

**

* * *

**

"Alright. I get it. I know what I did was wrong and I am very much willing to apologize to her." Garu said briefly.

"But the thing is, how am I supposed to apologize when now she's all mad at me?"

Abyo thought for a while and silently placed his hand on Garu's shoulder. Then, he suddenly lit up as if he had something good in mind.

"I have an idea! Maybe Pucca still loves you deep inside. Let her cool off first, and then show some affection to her." Abyo said with glee.

Garu rolled his eyes.

"What do mean by _**affection**_? Do I have to kiss her or something?" Garu said in reply, rolling his eyes again.

"Yeah, exactly like that! But do you think you can handle it?"

"I gue—wait! What did you say?"

"I said you should kiss her or something!"

"Oh, so by 'something' you mean I could leave her alone and do anything I want?"

"Shut up, Garu. You know what I'm talking about."

"But I can't possibly _kiss_ her! She might think I'm in a relationship with her and then things would go crazy! I don't even _like_ her!"

Abyo stared at Garu for a while and looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence between them and Garu gave Abyo an impatient look, obviously waiting for him to reply.

"Okay, fine. I'm not going to force you to kiss her, okay? It just makes me feel bad when I see her cry like that." Abyo said in a gentle voice, breaking the silence.

Garu faced Abyo and looked at him eye-to-eye. He knew Abyo likes Pucca.

"You like Pucca, do you?" Garu asked in an odd tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, who wouldn't like her? Excluding you, I mean."

Abyo then spotted a flower shop and grabbed Garu's arm. Garu gave him a _what-the-hell?_ look and Abyo, with Garu, ran over to the flower shop nearby.

"Why the hell are we here?"Garu questioned in a curious look.

"Duh. If you don't want to kiss Pucca, then you just have to give something to Pucca."

Garu roamed around the flower shop, sniffing the sweet scent of flowers.

"I don't know if giving her a plant would help…" Garu said, trying to make an excuse.

"Then what will?"

Garu sighed.

"Fine. But just remember I don't like her. I'm just trying to apologize. After this, I'm never going to be this sweet-boy-next-door, okay?" Garu said in a rather annoyed voice.

Abyo just smiled weakly.

"Go find a flower." Abyo said in a not-so-demanding voice.

Garu rolled his eyes and looked around for flowers. He saw a bouquet of roses and gave it to Abyo.

"Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause plea—"

"ABYO! Shush! You're making me look like a best friend of a doofus!"

Abyo finally looked down at the bouquet to see what kind of flowers Garu chose.

"I like your choice. Roses are perfect for _**love**_." Abyo said, as if a professional.

Garu rolled his eyes again.

Abyo went to the cashier and payed for the bouquet of flowers, then both of them left the flower shop and headed to the Goh-Rong.

"This better work or else I'm going to kill you for doing this." Garu said, trying to control what he felt.

"Trust me." Abyo smirked.

* * *

**A/N: That was exciting. XD Again, sorry for the short chapter. REVIEWS=LOVE. **


End file.
